A Nice Hot Bath!
by demon angel007
Summary: What happens when you lose your way in a snowy storm? Ending up at the foot of the door of a blonde gold wheat hair looking guy... (Rated M) pairing: Zoro x Sanji


Shifting his gun to a good resting spot on his right shoulder from the aching pain that started to come about, while walking stright foward to the light in this unnotice blizzard coming from god who knows where. Seeing in the snow of the woods. A black cowboy hat with a blue uniform, a scar on the right side of his eye, with green hair long in the back tied togther in the back under the blue uniform coat between the cotton farbic, 6'2", but with the snow 8 inches high made him look small then he was.

Almost covering his whole figure. The snow wrapped around him like a blanket, but bites and parts you could kinda make out looked like wood covered with snow immpossible to make out. Half covered looking like a snowman, but a slender muscluer tall snowman. Shuddering against the cold wind, blowing hard and bitter against his face as he whipped the iceicles from his face and snow that would soon turn to ice hanging from his eyebrows or even his hat that covered his head. With the bandanna covering half his face, wetting his lip as he bit down hard against the coldness that was starting to numb his legs and feet. Making it more diffcult to walk some more from where he came. A long way til' the snow started to come when the blizzard out of nowhere made him lose his way with his other commrades. Walking more and more just to reach a place where he would be nice and warm from this bitterness that soon would freeze him to death. He'll be a living half dead ice.

Blowing into his hands as he made his way up the stariecase, making it hard to put up his legs up on the steps with the numbness that started to come on but made the top. Shuddering against the cold as he lift his arm from his side to knock on the soild wood door.

Looking up from the big pot of soup the blonde was making, a spread of gold stright fine wheat gold looking hair sweapt over his right eye. Standing by the stove as he reached to his black suiet coat rested on the top shealth stove where the edge lead out to both sides, the top shealth stove holding pictures of small paitings that fit into the small frames of seasons catching the beauty.

After putting his black suiet coat on, right hand with slender fingers brushing through his right blond gold wheat hair out of his right eye, making his way toward the door. Standing there as he huddled himself more togther with his blue uniform coat covering him to shield himself more, keeping the warmth he had. Inhaling the ciggrate between his lips as his left hand came down to the door knob.

Shuddering as he was in front of the door, blowing into his hands more. Turning the door knob, between them as he opened it wide to see a figure huddled togther bend down like a old woman. "Yes?" anwsered the blond person with a rasied right eyebrow as he looked at the green haired man up and down as smoke escaped from his mouth as he exhaled. A sound, voice came from. In front of him as he looked up, strightening himself. Looking more like a man as he stood stright, he looked into the blond's eyes "I need food, and shelter. Just for now then i'll be on my way" he said hoarsly from his dry mouth.

A white fabric shirt covered with a black suiet coat with black pants, a right eye below a curley eyebrow, with short blond hair to his ear covering his left eye, height 6'1, as he said with a polite voice "Well your just in time for dinner". Walking away from the door to let the soilder in as the blond moved to the pot over the fire stiring it as he started pouring the soup into a bowl which laied in his left hand. His hands shoveing off the snow that covered his body, as soon as he was done. Stepping into the wooden cabin with the door still open wide to his welcome in, closing the door behind him as he took off the gun with the gun straped around his right shoulder. Taking off the gun as he rested it beside the door on the left side . Resting the the bowl on the wooden table to the right of the front door about 3 feet away. Looking inside the little cabin as he saw a small table 3 feet away from him on the rght side with a little window on the side of the table, left side with a window next to the front door and a comfty chairs 1 feet away from the left side of the wall as the other right side of the wall had a stove and a big black pot on top of the fire. A big stove but with a top shealth with small little frames but hard to make out from where he was standing. Across the room stood books and shealths with all of them full. A hallway lead to who knows a bedroom? Stood 4 inches away from the book shealth.

"Thanks" the green head said making his way almost across the room to the right to the tall wooden table. "Sure thing, snowman" the blond said teaseing. Looking up to the blond's joke the green hair said "Name's Zoro" as he brought up the soup to his mouth eating it like he hasn't eat for days. "Sanja" replied the blond, leaning against the wall next to the table, smoking while looking at this starnager in blue.

To ease his questioning himself he asked Zoro"Why you wondering out here in a storm like this?". Zoro taking off his hat that covered mostly his face with the bandanna. Settleing them down as he stretched out his uniform neck collar that started to choke him as he eat the soup taking it in gulps. Looking to see who this Zoro was Sanji gave a glance seeing how well tanned he is with a scar on his right eye, green hair long and tied to the back but the tail was nowhere to be found or seen on this man. "Well" started Zoro getting up from the chair as he across the room to the tall, big stove that stood warm and big. "I got lost from my squad" Zoro said as he looked into the fire.

It's heat and warmth making it easy for him to move now as he squated to the floor borads. "What about you?" Zoro said as he looked from behind to the figure in the back leaning against the wall next to the tall wooden table. Inhaling as he did he looked up to the green hair meeting his eyes as he exhaled saying "Not your bussiness to know now is it?" smirking as he saw Zoro's mouth drop to the floor boards. "Wha-" hitting him like an idiot. Smiling as he did pushing himself from the wall with his left foot, as he stand stright with two hands in his pockets. Chuckleing as he started to say "Time to get a goodnight rest eh?" .

Looking up at the blond as he did, his angery face on as he started to say "Yes blondie what else do you think?". Sanja shooting Zoro a deadly glare look to take up his challenage as he spated out "You know I could just throw you back out there like nothing then you can go flying with the blizzared in who the hell knows where til' you learn a good damn manners". Glaring at Sanja as Zoro mummbled under his breath "Fuck head you need the manners". Sanji making his way halfway across the room as he started going down the hallway with Zoro behind him. Following Sanja as Sanja stopped to the 2nd door on the right side of the hallway. "Here" Sanja said as he opened the door as smoke came from his mouth. Zoro looking into the room as he did see a King size bed on the left side of the room in the corner to the left and across the room. on the right side of the wall had a another door but open with steames coming from it.

Zoro rasing his left eyebrow as he looked in saying "We gonna sleep togther?" questioning Sanja. As Sanja turned around in an insteat with his right leg going in midair as he turned fast to knee Zoro in his stomach. "What kinda man does that with another man idiot!" coughing at the insteat atttack on his stomach, holding his stomach as he looked up to Sanja "It was just a suggestion" smirking as he saw the blond ear blushing with pink. Looking down at the person he just kneed "Am gonna go clean up, you just get your green moss ass in there and take a damn bath while your at it. You smell like shit" making his way past Zoro.

"Asshole..." Zoro said as he got up from his attack making his way inside the room to get soaked in the hot water that waited for him. Going through the open door he went inside and found a welcoming hot bath with soap bard and things he needed. Taking off his blue coat, laying it against as chair that stood about 5 inches away from the center of the room. The bath tub in the center but bigger then he expected as it met the walls left and across the room as the right wall had a door but the dressing thingy stood in front of the right side door as so this one did even with the stove lit on fire barely going with coal in there in the corner to where he was standing when he entered the room. Bubbles soapy soap with white foam lay on top of the bath water looking like a soft big pillow like a cloud. 'Wonder how deep it is now?' questioning his thoughts as he pulled out his cotton fabric shirt loose from the pants holding them there. After making free of his shirt tail, pulling with both of his hands at the bottom of his shirt taking them off over his head.

Bronze tan skin with a scar on his upper left chest tracing to his right stomach. Six abs with musclear and strong arms with broad shoulders. Taking the remaning cloths off with his shoes as he went into the bath. 17 inches deep, soaking hot water all around him. Washing the dishes, thinkning to himself 'What the fuck is up with him thinking that two man can sleep togther. What the hell! Stupid moss head'. Done with washing, riansing, then rubbing them dry with a clean dry wash cloth as he out them on the side of the sink to dry good.

Getting more water as he came into the bathroom. Setteling the water into the huge pot that stood on top of the stove. The fire looking as it was almost about to die Sanja went back to the room to get some wood next to his tall bing stove that shone on the whole room with it's ficking light as it danced in the night, over the chairs, tables, kitchen, walls. Grabing the two and three more wood as he made his way back into the bathroom. Bending down as he opened the stove door putting in one wood, the restof the wood stacking all 4 against the wall on the right side of the stove. Zoro laying at the bottom of the water where the hot warm water would sweep all over him. Sanja seeing Zoro things on the chair that stood almost by the bathtub, taking it as he threw them into the room Zoro gonna sleep that night Sanja closed the door not caring to even take a second glace to see if he was in his room sound asleep. As soon as he closed the door locking he locked the door he came from also. "Moss head may be a big woman a big prev woman" Sanja as he started taking removing his black suiet coat along with his white shirt. Zoro finally letting his hair fall from being tied in the water.

Getting up from the water as he pulled the black ribbion off his hair, falling down to his shoulder. Wet slippy hair making him lose the black ribbion that held his hair togther. Finding the black ribbion floating on the water with some foam around it and under it kinda, Zoro grabs the black ribbion as he smiles and notices something black along with little white moving in front of him.

Looking up as he did he notice the blond's black suiet coat fall down following also the white shirt. A slender back, white but showing pink underneath a little. Zoro falling under the spell to look even more and more. Drawn to a point he started to think he wanted to catch Sanja in his arms to keep him from running any moment if he saw him, making Zoro also want to kiss down Sanja's neck and caress every part of his body. Seeing himself Zoro reliaze what he was thinking just now to the man that gave him shelter and food for the night. For one damn night he started to think these things, just in one fucking night. Why?! Why the hell now of all time? Is it cause no woman had his intresece at all? Why?! Why this blond that had no manners what so ever and even more a GUY?!

No no no no no thinking in his head as he wanted to shake everything out of his head and find himself back in the snow thinking crazy making him go crazy he blizzard did drive man over the edge, going crazy over the top. Yes that may be it, this may be a woman but am thinking it's a man or am laying somewhere asleep thinking about warm bed, warm hot food, a freaking nice hot bath that's wide enough for 4 or 5 people at most. Looking more as he saw the blond half face turn kinda. 'Shit' Zoro started to think fast and quickly as he slide down under the water like a native person who didn't know Sanja was ever there in the first place.

Turning his head half way as he started to take off his other left cloths on him. Streching out his arms he did as he yawned. "What a cold day" saying as he went inside the bath. A few inches away from where Zoro lay still to hold his breath or an accident that Sanja would soon or might bump him. That Zoro would look up and come out if the underwater to see what bumped him. As he planned to be a rightous plan even more to his liking before he even realized it, what he was doing or what he was going to do when Sanja did bump into him.

Slipping into this nice heaven warm hot steaming everywhere. "Ahhh..." DAMN MOSS HEAD, Sanji thought as he relaxed more into the very spot. Suddenly bumping into something. Sanji slaming his hand hard down to the floor of the big tub hitting something warm and rough but soft a bit by the water. By suprising Sanji a heap of water went up, forming a upper body and a head as the water falls back down.

Being hit at his chest as a back fire lunged him deep to stop breathing. Zoro jumping up full speed bringing the water coming up with him as he gasp for for his lungs felt like they needed it more than his own brain, thumping, ponding hard against his skull causeing him to rub at his temples with his index finger and thumb same time coughing for air.

Wide eye Sanji looking shocked at what just came from underneath the water. Zoro gaining his breath in the right pace as he calmed down his heart a little when he turns to see Sanji pale, confuse, suprised, blushing, and bare chest exposed with pink nipples standing up at this sudden scene. Sanji looking at Zoro as he soon realized he must look stupid as he strightens himself sitting up right. Recovering from the sudden action that just occured. Blushing even more as he known he really must have looked really stupid in front of that moss head. 'DANMIT' Sanji cursed soudly in his thoughts.

Seeing that Sanji recovered from his shock of what had happen. Zoro's head pulls back as he starts to laugh how the blonde is sitting and how he looked. Sanji shooting Zoro a deadly glare as he looks at his tanned skin with a scar over it. How build Zoro is, broad shoulders, chest seeming welcoming to throw yourself at, muscular. Sanji catching himself looking a that as he whippes his head back to see what's in front of him. "What are you doing here" asking Sanji.

"What am i doing here? Well let's see am taking a bath. What about you Chief?" Sanji caught off guard at this moment as he tried fast finding things to say but couldn't come up with any come back. Zoro seeing Sanji in wordless saying at loss when he knew this was his chance to spice things up even more to this cute pale blondie. That he wanted to taste the forbidden fruiet of Sanji's body.

Thoughts ran through Zoro's mind as he got stuck in the moment.

~DAYDREAMING BEGINS~

"Ahhnn~~..." Sanji tried to grab onto the kitchen counter as Zoro licking Sanji hole same time rubbing Sanji's penis. "Noo~ no no moo- more" Sanji tried pleading for Zoro to stop but couldn't really make it out as Zoro gripped hard on Sanji's cock. Making Sanji buck his hips twice with pre-cum leaking out. Loving the flushed look on Sanji's face, Zoro standes up stright still holding Sanji's cock. "What was that?" Zoro asking as he relseases Sanji's cock.

Groaning from the realse of Zoro's hand around his cock Sanji slumps against Zoro's broad chest. His head resting on Zoro's shoulder as he was about to speak. "I didn-".

Cutting off Sanji by suprising him as Zoro's free hand with no cum on it took hold of sanji's cock making him arch his back a little. The other hand with pre-cum, sliding two fingers into Sanji's hole making him arch more back, pushing he's fingers in more. Taking in sharp gasps from the fingers entered him. Zoro slowly moving his fingers when Sanji agust to it adding another finger in as soon as hitting Sanji's sweet spot.

"Ahhnnn...mmmhnnnnmmmm" Sanji head flew back with his back arching back again, biting his lip to not let the moan escape from his mouth. With his ass cheeck finding Zoro'z cock pressed against it.

~DAYDREAM ENDS~

Sanji bitting his lip from being found in an awkard shock postion as he looked up to see Zoro standing up for some reason as he started to look up. Seeing something poke out, as he moved his wheat golden hair out of his eyes to see what this could be. Shocked even more to see Zoro standing there with a huge ass boner. Blushing a lil red as Sanji splashed water onto Zoro.

Zoro snapping back from his pleasent dream soon finging Sanji in front of him looking at him with a deadly glare that Zoro couldn't understand why but then as Sanji said. "You fucking moss head who the hell gets a boner from hot water!?" Zoro looking down to see his boner high up standing high at attention. Sanji eyes look onto Zoro'z cock more not even realizing his been staring when Zoro catches him off guard saying "You like it that much that your starting to drew by straing at it?" Zoro teases waking Sanji up from what he was doing all this time.

Whipping his head away from the veiw as his face bean dark red washes over his face reaching his ear to let Zoro see what Sanji was doing. Slowly making his way to Sanji as Zoro startes kissing Sanji exposed neck like an offering to him. Sanji bitting his lip more to have a drag of smoke or anything to not make him moan from this kiss being planted on his neck to his ears. Zoro licking , kissing, bitting at Sanji's neck to his ear as his hand suddenly twists Sanji's nipple playfully as he earns a moan escaping the pretty little blondes mouth. As a reward Zoro other free hand startes to tease Sanji already hard cock tip.

"MMMmmmmmmhnnnnmmmm..." Sanji trying hard not to make a sound but looseing it when Zoro finger teaseing touch the tip of his hard cock making his gasp at the touch. Zoro taking this chance as he kissed Sanji's mouth full on. Licking and sucking on sanji tounage, roughly and yet softly at the same time kissing his lips. Sanji geting weaker and weaker by the kiss as he puts his arms around Zoro's neck for support but soon being lifted onto Zoro's lap.

Zoro suddenly lifting Sanji right onto his lap while kissing but both gasping at the touch of their both hard cocks touching each other under the now warm water. Zoro griting his teeth as he took hold of his cock and Sanji's cock, stroking both of them at the same time. Gasping a this new sensation fro the heat of the other cock being stroke by his as he bucked his hips. Looking at the blonde as he bucked his hips telling Zoro that he needed more.

PIcking Sanji up in a bride style, putting sanja on the bed as he covered himself on top of Sanji as a blanket rubbing there both erect cocks togther. "Ahhnnnn~~..." Sanji moaning, Zoro puttting three fingers into Sanji as Sanji started to suck on them. Rubbing more and more with bucking his hips by not taking anymore of the heat from the other man's cock as he came on both cocks. Moaning in pleasure from the amazing thing that happened as Zoro removed his fingers.

"Sorr-" cut off with a kiss and sucking on his tounge as Zoro put one finger into Sanji, causing Sanji to gasp. Zoro not moving the finger but strating to move it as he startes kissing down the blondies neck and stopping when he pulls out the one finger. Putting two fingers in as Zoro bitting onto Sanji's pink nipples already standing. "Ahhhhaaa~~" escaping from Sanji's mouth from the bitting as Zoro thrusts in three more fingers while bitting, licking, sucking onto Sanji's hard pink nipple.

Thrusting in his three finger causing sanji's member to grow back to life hitting the sweet spot causeing Sanji to moan loudly. As his face redden more for what was happening to his body, the senstaion, the pleasure, the wanting, oh god how he wanted more then ever, more, bigger, hotter inside him. "Wait What?!" Sanji was about to protest but Zoro took hold of Sanji's hips at the moment he withdrew his fingers from Sanji's ass. Putting Sanji's ass in a good postion to get a direct hit onto his sweetspot.

Sweetly and painfuly pleasure was Sanji taken up by Zoro's the fingers. As Sanjia looked down to see why Zoro had stop with fingering him, he saw Zoro's throbbing hard cock ready to go in him as Sanji shut his eyes shut. Seeing the little blond face redden deep red, shutting his eyes quickly made Zoro whisper into Sanji's ear, carefully, quite low for Sanji to hear through Zoro's deep smoothing voice. As he told Sanji to lift his hips and relax.

Sanji doing as Zoro instucted with his eyes still shut closed. Zoro chuckeling at this white soft skin as milky as the harvest moon, pink lips tauting you to kiss thm every second and evry mintut you could get, with a hair of wheat gold shineing in the sun, unable to touch.

Bringing Sanji into a kiss as he slowly entered him. Gasping little and littl as Zoro stop for a omn for Sanji to adjust to this new feeling. Thoughts running through Sanji's head as he tried to run in his had for somehing to get him away from what was happning but every move in more deep, moanig, groaning, gasping, pulling Zoro closer to him with his nails digging in Zoro back at the same time. "Ugh i can't hold back, sorry, Sanji".

"Ehh-Ahnnn nnnnmmm~ " Gasping as Zoro thrust in deep the second time hitting Sanji sweet spot as clung more onto Zoro. Bitting onto his lip to not let another moan escape from his lips as he moved to his hips to match Zoro's pace picking up. Smiling at this Zoro started to tease Sanji "You really want me" with a playful smirk. Blushing at this remark, making him tighten up around Zoro. "Fuck..." Thrusting in more deeper hitting Sanji sweet spot more than five times. "Ahhnnnnnnnnn.. hahha haa" cumming onto Zoro's stomach and his own. After two more deep thrustes Zoro came.

Pulling himself out of Sanji, as he pick up Sanji in a bride way, taking him to the bed. "Later round two" Zoro smiled as he kissed Sanji's nose, hugging him in his soundless sleep with Sanij blushing deep red to this side of Zoro, as he kissed Zoro's hand wrapped around him, hidding himself deep within Zoro's chest. 'Cute' Zoro thought but didn't wantd to ruin it even if he wanted to jump the little blond now. "Night" Sanji mummbled, laid deep sleep in Zoro's arms around him with a sleeping green head smiling into a wonderful soundless sleep.

...

I don't know if am gonna write another sequal to this? ?_?


End file.
